Doctor Who
Episodes ETV stated its satisfaction at the fact that after five seasons, the show had only decreased by .10 million viewers, stating that the show "would not even be considered" for cancellation until ratings would decrease under 2 million viewers; this allowing the show to go on for "over 30 years" should the ratings pattern stay the same; though it is not expected such will happen. Additionally, it should be considered that ratings always increase in the final season of a Doctor/first season of new Doctor and changes in different paces depending on the actor. In July 2026, ETV announced that season 10 onwards would contain 12 episodes instead of 14, due to the decreasing ratings and bring a higher budget for each episode; this was done to increase ratings. Following the massive success of the tenth season, which saw the series reach a new peak of viewers (up 20%), ETV announced that the following would contain 13 episodes. With the eleventh and twelfth series increasing the amount of viewers (something that never happened before with the same Doctor), ETV announced on June 1, 2029, that would reprise her role as the Fourth Doctor one final time in the renewed 13th season, consisting of another 13 episodes. Regarding having more seasons with Gadot, ETV stated, "We had initially agreed to have her for a maximum of four seasons, but not more as she wants to continue her movie career." However, on October 1, 2029, ETV announced that the season was doubled to contain 18 episodes as talks with Gadot had succeeded allowing her to work on some films whilst her final Who season; this included a 2 hour finale. Following the Fourth Doctor finale, ETV announced that Doctor Who would be renewed for seasons 13, 14 and 15 which would contain "between 10 and 13 episodes". Seven months after the Fourth Doctor finale, a special two-hour Halloween special aired featuring the return of ' First Doctor; this was as no actor had been cast at the time. Due to the holdbacks in castings and pressure of following up Gadot, no season took place in 2032 although another two-hour Halloween special took place finally introducing the Fifth Doctor. To make up for the 'Who-less' year, ETV introduced a six-episode animated series with the reprisals of the First, Second and Third Doctors. In 2038, ETV announced that Doctor Who would end with its twentieth season. However, ETV later confirmed following widespread controversy, that a wrap-up film had been ordered to properly conclude the series. The film aired in 2040, but ultimately failed to surpass the ratings of the 19th season. Live-action List of episodes Season 1 (2018) Season 2 (2019) Season 3 (2020) Season 4 (2021) Season 5 (2022) Season 6 (2023) Season 7 (2025) Animated On August 17, 2031, ETV ordered a 9-episode first season to air in parts of three spread out in 2032. The events taking place in the animated serials are considered to "have already taken place" in unseen episodes of the respective Doctors. Following the conclusion of season 1, which received an average viewership of 4.36 million viewers,4.22+4.79+4.08=13.09/3=4.36 ETV renewed the series for a second season consisting of 6 episodes during the Who hiatus period, with less ordered for the main focus of the Fifth Doctor. The second season was later confirmed to have the "New Doctor", making its debut appearance. The actor of the New Doctor was uncredited and kept confidential, a move which ETV stated was "to keep the real Doctor Who actors as the ones who played the role."a The second season aired at once instead of the parts method used in season 1; though it was used as a temporary replacement of the live-action Who. The second season saw the original cast leaving and being replaced by a new ensemble with the return of G4. However, the season saw a decrease of more than one million viewers, which was stated by reports due to "lack of promotion which had been done for season 1, lack of Who cast and most importantly, Who was back in the air anyways." ETV announced on August 26, 2033, that a third animated season was not in their plans, but that a special hour-long episode would air the following year to conclude the events of season 2. Despite increased ratings, ETV stated that they were focusing on other programming, rather than a continuation of the animated series. Cast } |colspan=1 |colspan=2 |- | |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=2 |- | |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=2 |- | Uncrediteda | New Doctor |colspan=3 |colspan=2 |- | | Ruby Thorpe |colspan=2 |colspan=3 |- | | Bella Tilton |colspan=2 |colspan=1 |colspan=3 |- | | G4 |colspan=3 |colspan=2 |- | | Lara |colspan=1 |colspan=2 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |- |} Critical reception Cast and characters The Second Doctor ( ) holds the record for highest episode count. The series' only original cast member, , left the series after season 4; however, she was replaced by original recurring actress as a series regular. The sixth season finale saw the return of the First Doctor and cameo appearance of the forthcoming Third Doctor; this marking the first time more than one Doctor were at the same place at the same time. Season 6 saw the largest main cast of the series to date, with (The Master), (Jordan Sprague) added as series regulars in a main cast of 6 characters including the special main and 1 episode past Doctor. Harding later confirmed that he would "never" turn down a role to return to the series in the future, but now he would be focusing on new projects. Seasons 1–6 era } |colspan=1 |- | |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=4 |- | |colspan=5 |colspan=1 |- | | Ruby Thorpe |colspan=4 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |- | | Wyatt Milton |colspan=1 |colspan=2 |colspan=2 |colspan=1 |- | | Craig Hornsby |colspan=2 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |- | | Sandra Jensen |colspan=3 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |- | | Debbie Lawrence |colspan=4 |colspan=2 |- | | Ramona Bowser |colspan=4 |colspan=2 |- | | Jordan Sprague |colspan=2 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |- | | The Master |colspan=4 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |- ! colspan=8 | Recurring cast |- | | Nathan Thorpe |colspan=4 |colspan=2 |- | | Kathryn Thorpe |colspan=2 |colspan=1 |colspan=2 |colspan=1 |- | | Lillie Maes |colspan=3 |colspan=1 |colspan=2 |- | | G4 |colspan=4 |colspan=2 |- ! colspan=8 | Villain cast |- | | Auton |colspan=1 |colspan=4 |colspan=1 |- | | Skull |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |- |} : Worthy is credited as a series regular in one episode in Seasons 2 and 3. : Bilson is credited as a series regular in one episode in Season 4. : Rush is credited as a series regular in one episode in Seasons 5 and 6, and one guest appearance in Season 6. : Anders is credited as a series regular in one episode in Season 6. : Norris is credited as a series regular in episodes which he voiced in. Seasons 7– era Note: Season 6 appearances are included with characters that appeared season 7 onward. continues her role as Debbie Lawrence for the seventh consecutive year, and as a main character after being promoted in the fifth season. Morgan announced her exit of the series after season 6, stating that she had spent 7 years on the series and 3 which she committed to and thought it was time to move on. Morgan later stated that she stayed on for season 7 to "get a taste of the new era and Doctor of the series," and wanting to give closure to the longest running character. } |- | |colspan=3 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |- | | Debbie Lawrence |colspan=2 |colspan=3 |- | | Cyrus O'Rourke |colspan=1 |colspan=2 |colspan=2 |- | | Emilia Welsh |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=3 |- | | Vincent Gilford |colspan=4 |colspan=1 |- ! colspan=8 | Recurring cast |- | | G4 |colspan=3 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |- | | Hal Lawrence |colspan=2 |colspan=3 |- | | Iva Lawrence |colspan=2 |colspan=3 |- |} : Espensen is credited as a series regular in one episode in Season 7. Doctors First Doctor portrayed The First Doctor, making his first appearance in the series premiere and continuing his role in seasons 1 and 2. He is the only Doctor in the series to not be regenerated from a previous Doctor. Casting ETV reportedly approached several other actors before accepted the role, though not being the network's first choice. When asked by some people, ETV refused to reveal the actors who declined the role. Second Doctor portrayed The Second Doctor, making his first appearance in the season 2 finale and continuing his role in seasons 3 to 6. The Second Doctor is often described as the best Doctor on the series, being why he received more onscreen time. On 13 January 2022, Ian Harding stated in an exclusive interview that he was contracted to portray The Doctor until season 6, should the series still be going. Harding then clarified that he would not portray The Doctor further after season 6 due to wanting to pursue other roles as well; though stated that he would "definitely" sign on for potential guest appearances. Casting In a surprise, was revealed as the Second Doctor in a cameo appearance on the season 2 finale. ETV later stated that Harding was their first choice for The Doctor in season 1, but he declined due to "the lack of ratings in ETV series'". After season 1 aired, Harding contacted ETV and they "immediately" set up plans for him as the Second Doctor after season 2. The casting of the Second Doctor marks the first time when only one actor was considered for the role. Third Doctor A to-be-determined actor will portray The Third Doctor, who will likely make his first appearance in the season 6 finale. Casting ETV continued with its format of not creating a public casting call, due to wanting "big names to portray The Doctor" and wanting to keep the time of the Second Doctor's death secret. In May 2023, an insider source leaked news of actors who were supposedly in the running to portray The Third Doctor. These include: , , , , , , , , and . An impressive amount of ten actors potentially in the running would not be a surprise, due to the positive reception from the Second Doctor. However, this list eventually became small as Kozlovsky denied that he was running, followed by Bellisario and Ewell, leaving the list with 7 potentials. Snow later stated that she was "not called back" for an audition, and Harrison stated he did not get the part; this news also verified that the list was in fact true. A week later, Finley stated that "the list is probably fake" and that he was not interested in the part, leaving Rankin, James, Gadot and Ritter as potentials. On September 2024, ETV published a clip on their channel revealing as the actor portraying the Third Doctor. In an press release, ETV also stated that both male and female actors were considered for the role but that James was considered the best candidate. Fourth Doctor Following ' decision to leave the show after season 9 (one less season than ), it was speculated that either , or would be the Doctor given their potential candidacy role for the Third Doctor. ETV announced of a Summer Special episode revealing the Fourth Doctor, which would consist of a live televoting system. ETV went on, saying that, "We considered many options for the Fourth Doctor, but we then decided that choosing James' successor would be too much a difficult task for us, which is why we decided to allow you, the viewers to help us choose." ETV filmed the Fourth Doctor's regenerations into the four candidates, consisting of two male and female. One month before the broadcast, ETV finally announced that , , and would be the Doctor candidates. Results ETV spoke on the results, stating, "When you look at the first two rounds, it's obvious that there is no clear Doctor. Pellegrino and Ritter, both talented actors, were unfortunately overshadowed by Gadot and Rankin who overshadowed them. But, that was obviously expected as the people were not ready for change, but by the final round people had somewhat got used to the idea of a female Doctor. We are also honoured to announce that The Fourth Doctor will be accompanied by.. ! Fifth Doctor Following 's announcement to leave the show after season 13, it was speculated that would portray the Fifth Doctor. However, on March 7, 2030, Ritter stated, "Portraying Doctor was something I had wanted to do years back, for season 7 or 10 onwards, but time moves on and it's not something I have time for, at least for now." On May 3, 2030, it was reported that ETV had broadened its search for the next Doctor portrayer and was starting "a long search to repeat the success of Gadot's Doctor." Within a few weeks, it was rumored that , , , , and could portray the Doctor, amongst others. On August 17, 2031, ETV announced, "Once again, we'd to like to thank Gadot for her extraordinary performance of The Doctor. As you may know, it is such a difficult task to find a satisfying successor, which is why we decided it would be best to have the next season rather in 2032. And don't worry, while waiting for the live-action season in 2032, we decided to air 3 animated hour-long episodes respectively of the First, Second and Third Doctor throughout next year, concluding with the two-hour long Halloween Special introducing the Fifth Doctor." In late-2031, it was finally revealed that would portray the Fifth Doctor. Back in 2026, Pellegrino had been in the race to portray the Fourth Doctor but placed last with 12 percent of total votes. Regarding it, ETV argued that the closeness between Pellegrino and Ritter was very small meaning he could've made it to round two. It was later announced that would portray Alexa Keyes; her character however shared no relevance with Ruby Thorpe. Despite the statement, season 17 which featured the last season of Fanning and Pellegrino revealed that Alexa Keyes was really Alexa Thorpe featuring the long-awaited return of Ruby and Nathan Thorpe. Sixth Doctor In 2034, was speculated to portray the Sixth Doctor following the announcement of Pellegrino's final season as The Doctor. However, Stiller stated that he did not have any plans to do such. On 17 December 2024, it was reported that Ian Harding was in talks to return as the Second Doctor; Harding declined these rumors on 21 December. In January 2025, rumors surfaced of , , , , and as potential Doctor actors. The Season 17 finale in April 2035 revealed that would portray the Third Doctor. Ritter was previously rumored to portray the Third Doctor, placed third in a race to portray the Fourth Doctor; again speculated to portray the Fifth Doctor declined. This made Ritter the third out of fourth actor from the Fourth Doctor race to portray The Doctor; all which were previously praised for their portrayals. Following backlash, ETV admitted that they had contracted the four actors to a major main role in the series; Gadot and Pellegrino portrayed The Doctor for four seasons, Chris Rankin played a main role in season 6 as The Master, continuing in later seasons as a regular, with Ritter now taking on the role of The Doctor. Regarding taking on the role of The Doctor, Ritter stated, "The rumors had always been true. I growed up watching the British Doctor Who and followed the American right from the beginning. But I never thought that I could actually portray Doctor, but then there was an approach from ET for the Third Doctor. I wasn't actually picked, because of a contract from another series but was promised a role for the next era of the series. Then came the democratic system, and I was one of four who were chosen; it was an honor despite placing third. Then came the Fifth Doctor; the closest I had been to portray The Doctor, but I had to turn down the role due for maternity reasons. I must admit, I thought that would be it, the last chance of my Who career. But here I am." ETV subsequently revealed that the eighteenth season of the series would have 10 episodes, the lowest in the history of the series. Producers stated that this change was a creative one, only to enhance the overall quality of the series. Additionally, for the first time in the series' history, the Doctor had no recurring companion, switching between companians or having none at all throughout its episodes. The move was appraised by many critics, but also criticized. Nevertheless, the Doctor chose its favorite Companion to join fully in its third season, which turned out to be the Doctor's last. The season was the second least watched, just ten thousand behind season 8. Spin-offs Fighting Evil In 2021, ETV announced following and 's departures that they had commissioned on a spin-off based on 's character Nathan Thorpe. The show premiered in 2022. The show ended its run in 2025 with a total of five seasons totaling 27 episodes. In 2026, the Doctor Who: Halloween Special focuses on Fighting Evil, with some character additions, which was watched more than any of the spin-off's episode and led to some characters' return to Doctor Who. Chasing Aliens On June 2, 2022, ETV announced that they had commissioned a younger version of Doctor Who aiming to connect with younger fans. On July 4, 2022, it was reported that the third annual Halloween-themed Doctor Who special would feature "a crossover between the series and Degrassi: The Other Generation". ETV finally confirmed this on July 21, 2022, before a trailer was released for the crossover. It was later stated that 2021 graduating cast would feature to "not mess with the continuity of Degrassi." Following the success from the Christmas special, ETV announced that they had ordered a full season of 8 episodes. Reprising their roles in the main cast were Sonja Hernandez, Chris Stewart and Tim Hughes; other cast members were of no relevance to the Degrassi. It was later announced that the spin-off would be titled Chasing Aliens. Abandoned adult version On June 2, 2022, ETV announced that they had also commissioned a older version of Doctor Who aiming to connect with older fans. However, ETV later stated that they had not put it in priority, as they had been "focusing on making Doctor Who more suitable for older audiences." On August 23, 2022, ETV confirmed that they had abandoned plans on the project stating that having two spin-offs for a series that is ongoing as well was more than enough. Although the supposed adult version was never ordered to series, Evil was speculated to be the reason it was not developed as it was darker than Who nonetheless. Following the cancellation of Fighting Evil, the producers of the series stated they would not revisit developing the supposed spin-off as they would fight for the continuation of the "beloved series." Alien Warfare In 2028, after Doctor Who had not done any special for Fighting Evil for the first time ever since the series premiered, ETV stated that "The producers at Who had something very interesting planned, but once we realized the depth of the storylines, we knew it would be something that would be good for ETV." Continuing, the network then stated, "Originally planned as a one hour special, we have decided to order a full season of 7 episodes for Evil spin-off Alien Warfare." The television ratings led ETV to offer more episodes, though the production team declined the offer due to "focusing rather on quality, than quantity."